1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a control method thereof, computer readable medium, and a security system.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there have been information processing devices equipped with power-saving modes, which are capable of reducing power consumption. For example, a device is known, which can automatically alter a process of switching to a low-power mode, in which brightness of a display device is lowered and the like, or suchlike in accordance with a condition of usage by users.
Furthermore, a device is known that monitors a printing state of a printing device main body and, upon recognizing that the printing device main body is in any of at least three stable states, which differ in power consumption amounts, restricts power supplies to components of the printing device main body in accordance with the identified stable state.